1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, a backlight source and an optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are in widespread use for monitors of a personal computer and a portable device and a television because of various advantages that they realize low voltage and low power consumption and they can be formed into a thinner film, downsized, or large-screen design. Such a liquid crystal display device has been provided in various modes according to the arrangement state of liquid crystals of a liquid crystal substance layer, for example, a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode, an OCB (Optically Compensatory Bend) mode, a VA (Vertically Aligned: vertical orientation) mode. Especially a liquid crystal of the VA mode, of the above modes, has attracted attentions in recent years because of its high contrast capability.
This liquid crystal, however, has an issue that the hue in the ease of observing the liquid crystal from a normal direction is different from the hue in the case of observing it from a wide-angle direction in white display.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-293299, a hue change observed from the wide-angle direction in the white display is compensated by providing a sheet containing dichroic dyes between a liquid crystal panel and a backlight source.